Cruel ensueño
by Lovergreen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT][OU] "Una nueva trampa con un sólo objetivo: separarlo de la mujer que lo hace feliz. Si Inuyasha pierde a Kagome… ¿continuaría sólo su camino?" [Este fic participa en el "Reto mensual: Enero 2016" del foro "Hazme el amor" de Inuyasha].


Inuyasha no me pertenece. (Por ahora).

* * *

Este fic participa en el **"Reto mensual: Enero 2016"** del foro de "Hazme el amor" de Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Ñe. Pueden leerlo tranquilamente.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cruel ensueño**_

 _Una nueva trampa con un sólo objetivo: separarlo de la mujer que lo hace feliz. Si Inuyasha pierde a Kagome_ _…_ _¿continuaría sólo su camino?_

.

" _Control… no los asesines, cálmate… Ten más control."_

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _3 y 1/2…_

 _…_

— ¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha me está molestando!

— ¡Deja de llorar, enano!

— ¡KAGOMEEEE!

La pelinegra se frotó las sienes y cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse. Esta era la típica mañana, ambos peleaban hasta el cansancio esperando que ella interviniera a ver de parte de quién iba a estar. Lo que no sabían, era que la sacerdotisa del futuro estaba llegando a su límite. No estaba de buen humor y especialmente NO quería intervenir.

—Dejen de discutir. —Pidió entre dientes en tono amenazador, aún con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Deja de morderme, chaparro del demonio! —Gritó el ambarino, mientras agitaba su brazo tratando de deshacerse de los afilados dientes del zorrito.

—Shippō. Es suficiente. —Dijo Kagome, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar.

Miroku y Sango observaban la escena con una expresión divertida, pero luego observaron a Kagome. Ella no había en ningún momento dicho el conjuro del collar que portaba el medio demonio. Normalmente, eso acabaría con la discusión entre Shippō e Inuyasha, pero no, ya llevaban casi diez minutos gritándose. Kagome sólo trataba de conservar la calma.

—Creo que algo ocurre con la señorita Kagome.

La exterminadora desvió su mirada de la pelea y observó al monje, el cual había cambiado su expresión, ahora se veía preocupado. —También lo creo, excelencia. —Concordó.

—Deberías hablar con ella, tal vez te cuente algo a ti. Estoy casi seguro que la muerte de la señorita Kikyō es la razón.

La castaña asintió y la ansiedad se instaló en ella. Era cierto, cuando la sacerdotisa Kikyō había muerto hacía unos cuantos días, la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome se había deteriorado. La azabache ya no iba con él en su espalda, Inuyasha se iba en las noches y no regresaba hasta entrada la mañana cuando partirían de nuevo. Si Kagome quería decirle algo al hanyō, normalmente uno de ellos era el intermediario. De manera sutil, la joven sacerdotisa se había comenzado a alejar de Inuyasha.

Otra cosa que los inquietaba era la actitud del hanyō. Casi no hablaba y cuando Shippō lo provocaba, él estallaba en gritos y malas palabras. No duraba mucho cuando él ya volvía a sumirse en su actitud huraña y poco amistosa. Una vez Kagome se había marchado a su época e Inuyasha no la siguió como siempre hacía. Era como si todo lo que había aprendido y avanzado en su actitud al lado de Kagome, se hubiese desvanecido en el momento en que Kikyō había muerto. Había vuelto –de cierta manera- a ser el Inuyasha enojón y desconfiado que era cuando recién lo conocieron.

Kagome sintió la mirada preocupada de su amiga sobre ella y con una mueca de su nariz, le preguntó que qué ocurría. Cuando la castaña negó con su cabeza, la pelinegra suspiró, observó una vez más a Inuyasha que trataba de zafarse de Shippō y puso los ojos en blanco, dando la vuelta y alejándose. No era común el panorama. De hecho hasta el pequeño zorrito dejó de jalonear el brazo del medio demonio al ser capaz de escuchar el suspiro cansado de Kagome.

La figura femenina se perdió tras un árbol, caminó al río en el que habían tomado un baño la noche anterior, sólo con el propósito de alejarse y estar un rato en calma. No se sentía nada bien esa opresión constante en su pecho, así que había decidido hacerlo a un lado, dejar de sentirlo, ignorarlo. Estaba portándose apática al sentimiento que hacía más de dos años se había instalado en ella pero, quería mantener la cordura y esa era la única manera.

Se sentó en la orilla del río y un nuevo suspiro casi imperceptible escapó de sus labios.

—Kagome…

La voz de su amiga la hizo girarse y sonrió al verla aparecer entre los árboles. Sango la entendía muy bien, siempre la acompañaba y escuchaba atentamente cuando algo la aquejaba. Algo que siempre se relacionaba directamente con unos ojos dorados y cabello plateado. Ella también escuchaba a Sango, se habían vuelto intimas amigas y hermanas a medida que las conversaciones eran más necesarias entre ellas. Era una manera de desahogo para ambas.

—Hola, Sango.

— ¿Estás bien?

Reparó en la mirada de la exterminadora. Sus cejas estaban un poco fruncidas y en sus ojos se denotaba la preocupación. —Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó, dudosa. — Has estado algo… distinta últimamente.

La azabache dirigió su mirada a las tranquilas aguas del río y logró escuchar el suave trinar de algunos pajaritos en esa mañana. —Lo sé, hasta yo misma me he sorprendido.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Kikyō, verdad? —La mueca en el rostro de su amiga la hizo comprenderlo. Ese era el centro del alejamiento entre Inuyasha y ella. — ¿Has hablado de esto con Inuyasha?

La vio negar con su cabeza y una mueca de disconformidad atravesó su rostro. —No tiene caso, en estos momentos él está atravesando un gran dolor, yo sólo sería un estorbo. —Dijo en un tono tranquilo, casi indiferente.

—Eso no es cierto. —La castaña estaba comprendiendo más o menos hacia donde se dirigía Kagome. —Tú siempre le has dado fuerzas, ¿por qué es diferente ahora?

—Él no me quiere a su lado. No compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

—Tú también estás sufriendo, tanto o más que él. —Tocar el tema de los sentimientos del medio demonio era un arma de doble filo.

—Eso no importa. — Se encogió de hombros y acomodó mejor sus piernas, tomando entre sus manos un mechón de su oscuro cabello. —Estoy bien así, ya la perla casi está completa. Pronto me iré y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sango entreabrió sus labios un tanto asombrada por la respuesta de la azabache. — ¿Te estás… rindiendo?

—Claro que no. —Dijo firmemente. —Lucharé hasta el final para destruir la perla y que Naraku sea destruido, tal como Kikyō quería.

—Me refiero a Inuyasha y tú. —Aclaró. — Te estás rindiendo en luchar por ustedes. Y piensa en qué quieres tú, no dejes que tus decisiones sean guiadas por los demás.

La azabache bajó la mirada y algo en ella se removió. Se le hacía más fácil dejar todo como estaba. Era una cobarde, tal vez; no era sencillo decidir hacerse a un lado porque el chico que te gusta está enamorado de alguien más. Sobre todo de alguien contra quien no puedes luchar, y compararse con Kikyō le causaba molestia. Ellas no eran la misma persona. Pero sí compartían el mismo sentimiento por el mismo hanyō.

—Por ahora, es mejor así. Inuyasha debe vivir y superar su dolor, yo sólo estaré a su lado para la lucha por la esfera, nada más. Está decidido.

Sango tensó su mandíbula y miró también hacia el río. La mirada triste de su amiga le decía todo lo contrario, pero de cierta manera, la entendía. Kagome sufría tanto o más que Inuyasha y lo que era peor, por Inuyasha.

.

.

Sus garras se clavaron en la corteza de un árbol ya caído. Estaba furioso porque sabía que con su actitud, él mismo había alejado a Kagome.

 _Kagome_ … ella ni siquiera lo miraba ya a los ojos.

Constantemente veía la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes chocolates. De noche se iba cuando el aroma salado de sus lágrimas llegaba a su nariz, no podía acercase a ella, no podía consolarla. No después de saber que ese dolor que ella sentía era causado únicamente por él. Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo cubierto de césped. Entre las tupidas copas de los árboles se dejaban entrever algunos rayos del sol.

La discusión con Shippō no había sacado a la luz el carácter de la joven sacerdotisa. Ya habían pasado doce días desde la muerte de Kikyō, diez días desde que Kagome se había ido a su época y él no la había seguido, ocho días desde que había regresado a la época antigua y siete días desde que le dirigió la palabra a él directamente por última vez.

Y desde esos doce días hasta acá, ni una sola vez lo había sentado.

No era que extrañaba el dolor de estrellarse contra el fango, el suelo, la tierra o a veces el agua. Era el hecho de que ese conjuro era sólo entre ellos dos, algo que los unía. Hasta eso se había quebrado entre ellos. Y presentía que muy pronto, todo terminaría. La perla sería completada por que ellos IBAN a derrotar a Naraku. Él protegería a Kagome, pasara lo que pasara. No se perdonaría el hecho de que ella también muriera, no ella… _no ella_.

Había momentos en los que los fatalistas pensamientos se apoderaban de él, imaginándose escenarios en los cuales la joven sacerdotisa pudiera morir en una batalla. Lo único que podía hacer era maldecir y agitar su cabeza para espantar esas imágenes. Sin embargo, el que ella se alejara de él mientras estaban en una lucha, lo hacía hervir en rabia.

En la pelea de hacía sólo dos días, Magatsuhi había sellado los poderes de Kagome, dejándola inconsciente y él no había podido evitarlo. En ese momento, había recordado que Kaede le había dicho que ahora Kagome debía tomar el lugar de Kikyō, pero ahora con el sello sobre sus poderes, las cosas se tornarían más difíciles. Cuando habían enfrentado la dura situación con la sacerdotisa Hitomiko, el miedo de perder a Kagome se había hecho presente. Sus poderes aún seguían sellados, eso lo hacía sentirse más nervioso en cada enfrentamiento.

Pero la joven había salvado el alma de la sacerdotisa que estaba siendo controlada por Naraku, aun así, sus poderes seguían dormidos.

El sonido en los árboles lo hizo mover una de sus orejas y su nariz buscó rápidamente entre los olores que lo rodeaban. El aroma de flores silvestres que ella desprendía llegó a él y lo hizo sentir nervioso, desviando su mirada a otro lugar que no fuera ella. Kagome apareció y lo vio enfocando su dorada mirada en un árbol, pero una de sus orejitas insistentemente se movía hacia ella, dándole a entender que le prestaba toda su atención.

—Ya es hora de la comida.

Escuchar cómo se dirigía directamente a él lo hizo voltear. Las sonrojadas mejillas de ella y su pálida piel lo invitaron a no dejar de observarla. Ella frunció el ceño y aclaró su garganta, su insistente mirada la hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago. —Oye, Kagome…

—Lo siento pero… no hay ramen. Creo que te lo debo para la próxima.

El medio demonio se acercó a ella y colocando sus sentimientos en el fondo de sí mismo como hacía siempre, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer con ella era lo que siempre hacía: discutir. —Puedo saber… ¿Por qué demonios te estás comportando tan extraña?

— ¿Yo?— Preguntó desentendida.

— ¡Tú!

— ¿Acaso no te has analizado tú?

El ojidorado se irguió y repitió la frase en su mente. ¿Él? No. No lo había hecho. Para él las cosas seguían igual como siempre en el exterior, sólo que ahora se le hacía más difícil mantener la actitud de antes y como ya lo había reflexionado, había sido él quien hizo que Kagome se alejara. Observó a la azabache y como si hubiese tragado plomo, un intenso malestar se instaló en su estómago.

Ella tenía bajo sus ojos unas tenues sombras oscuras, también la sonrisa siempre presente no estaba, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era intenso, pero…

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó, cuando en un rápido movimiento ya estaba junto a ella, posando una mano en su frente, cuidando de no tocarla con sus garras y herirla. La alta temperatura que desprendía de ella lo alarmó. —Estás enferma.

La joven sacerdotisa salió del toque de su mano de manera delicada, se sentía débil, quería recostarse en su cama y dormir por una semana. La preocupada mirada dorada no abandonó su tarea de escudriñarla minuciosamente, buscando alguna herida. —Pasará. Me he sentido así desde que desperté.

El ambarino se dijo internamente que había ya pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había despertado luego del conjuro de Magatsuhi; él no se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía algún malestar físico. Estaba muy preocupado con el suyo propio por la muerte de Kikyō. —Iremos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ella sabrá que hacer.

—No te preocupes. —Trató de quitarle importancia. —No hace falta.

—Debes recuperarte.

—Está bien, lo haré en el camino, no podemos perder la pista que tenemos de Naraku.

—Pero…

—Dije que no importa. —Se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la discusión. Aunque Inuyasha no pensaba lo mismo.

La alcanzó en un parpadeo y se posó frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder un paso. Las fruncidas cejas de él le dieron a entender que no dejaría el tema, ¿Por qué ahora quería hablarle? — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarte?

—No hace falta. Estoy bien.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Kagome. No estoy de humor.

Hizo una mueca de desinterés y cerró sus doloridos ojos. —Pues ya somos dos. —Encogió sus hombros y lo pasó de largo, queriendo volver al campamento y dormitar un rato.

— ¡Espera! —Tomó de una manera un poco ruda su brazo, girándola. Sus narices casi chocaron y cuando el aliento de ella chocó contra su rostro, se dio cuenta de lo en verdad enferma que estaba y detectó algo que hizo que su espalda fuera recorrida por un escalofrío, era tenue pero, ella olía a miasma. —Hay que hacer algo contigo.

El rostro de Kagome se contrajo en molestia. Estaba harta de tener que dejar de lado lo que sentía. Ahora pensaría en ella. Se asombró a sí misma por tener pensamientos tan egoístas, ella nunca había sido así. Pero desde que sus poderes habían sido sellados, de cierta manera se sentía distinta, con un persistente malestar físico y emocional y mentalmente estaba agotada. Se soltó de manera fiera de su agarre y lo encaró. — ¡Ya dije que NO! ¡No necesito que me cuides!

— ¡Prometí protegerte! ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. —Claro que lo recordaba, esa promesa le había dado falsas esperanzas. —Pero estoy cansada de que lo hagas por un compromiso.

—Kagome…

—Escúchame. —Lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente. El hanyō se sorprendió por el tono rojizo de sus ojos, estaban en extremo brillantes y presentía que en cualquier momento ella desfallecería. —La razón por la que me proteges es porque no quieres que yo sufra el mismo destino que Kikyō, ¿cierto? —Sus palabras eran rasposas, lentas y también cargadas de una tristeza acumulada. La expresión de asombro en el rostro de él le dio a entender que así era, por eso prosiguió. —Ahora que mis poderes están sellados, será más difícil la batalla, debes preocuparte más por ser fuerte y derrotar a Naraku, el hecho de que ahora yo sea la responsable de hacer desaparecer la perla, no debe atormentarte. Tú estabas ligado a Kikyō, no a mí.—Había una vocecita interna que le decía que se detuviera, que eso no era lo que en realidad sentía o quería decir.

— ¿Qué clase de locuras estás diciendo? Estás completamente loca, Kagome.

—Tal vez, pero es la verdad. Tu sientes culpa por lo que pasó con ella, pero no debes sentirla. Fue culpa de Naraku, tú hiciste todo lo posible por salvarla. Yo entiendo todo lo que sientes y por lo que estás pasando, pero yo estoy es viviendo mí vida, en mí cuerpo… Ella no está viviendo de nuevo en mí. Somos mujeres diferentes que tuvimos la mala suerte de enamorarnos del mismo hombre.

La respiración de Inuyasha se cortó y casi escuchó a sus pulmones dejar de funcionar. De nuevo ella ventilaba hacia él sus sentimientos. El amor que ella le ofrecía era incondicional, pero ahora…

—No sientas compromiso con protegerme por el hecho de ser la reencarnación de ella.

Eso si lo había molestado. —Yo te cuido porque quiero hacerlo, porque es lo que deseo hacer.

—Sí, y eso lo sé claramente. Pero no te atormentes, Inuyasha. Te agradezco porque si no fuera por ti, en la primera batalla yo hubiese muerto.

—No digas eso.

Las plateadas orejitas se apegaron a su cabeza, tratando de espabilar otra vez esas imágenes que su mente se encargaba de crear. La vio sonreír suavemente y ella se acercó a él como antes, con cariño. Se sobresaltó, el olor a miasma no provenía de ella, pero si la rodeaba, eso lo asustaba. — Vamos, todo seguirá bien. Sólo debemos mantener el ritmo, como hasta ahora.

Quería creerle, en serio que sí. —Kagome… debemos ir con Kaede, tú…

—El miasma, lo sé. Sé que lo percibes.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron. Ella sabía que estaba rodeada de energía maligna. — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta?— Su pregunta casi parecía inocente.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Bien, no importa, vamos a comer.

Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba siendo rodeada de manera sutil de energía maligna, la cual había aparecido luego del sello en sus poderes. Se le había hecho imposible auto-purificarse, mantenerse limpia era un reto, ahora los pensamientos egoístas empañaban su mente y la indiferencia se alojaba en su cuerpo. Todo iba cambiando entre ellos también por eso, no sólo por Kikyō como todos pensaban. Ella vagamente sabía que había algo más que la tentaba a alejarse de Inuyasha.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Un momento, había salido del campamento fuera de la cabaña un mísero momento y ahora ella no estaba.

—Se levantó y dijo que quería ir a la cascada.— Respondió el pequeño zorrito.

— ¡¿Por qué la dejaron ir?! ¡Con el miasma que la rodea atraerá muchos demonios!

El monje se alarmó y se levantó de su cómoda posición al lado de la fogata. —Así que… ¿el miasma provenía de ella?

— ¡Aún no lo sé! ¡No puede ser que la hayan dejado ir! —Gritó antes de salir corriendo a buscarla. Era increíble, ¿Y… si ella estaba en peligro?

Llegó a la cascada y aun con la poca iluminación que la noche le brindaba, lograba ver todo claramente. No estaba ahí. Su pecho se contrajo cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku llamarlo. Dirigiendo rápidamente sus pasos de nuevo a la aldea, corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Habían llegado a la aldea de Kaede ese día en la mañana, Kagome había caído inconsciente en sus brazos cerca del mediodía, había tenido fiebre y también la debilidad en su cuerpo era palpable.

Estaba desesperado, necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien. Cuando llegó a la aldea, divisó a la anciana apuntando con su arco a uno de los muchos demonios que atacaban.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡La señorita Kagome está dentro de la cabaña!

Procesar la información que le había dado el monje lo había hecho erizar. Muchas preguntas surgieron en su mente y cuando buscó la cabaña, Sango se giró a él con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Ka-Kagome… está dentro… un demonio…

Casi veía brillar las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña. No quería imaginarse lo peor… no debía imaginarse lo peor. Desenvainó su espada rápidamente y lanzó su primer ataque hacia la cabaña sin importarle si la hacía añicos. Sango fue retirada por Kirara a tiempo, Inuyasha no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas. La exterminadora analizó la situación. Todo era muy extraño, el que Kagome tuviese sellados sus poderes, la actitud tan desinteresada de ella, el alejamiento de Inuyasha, el dolor que ambos tenían y sobre todo, la energía maligna que acompañaba a la joven sacerdotisa.

Pero algo estaba muy claro, todo era obra de Naraku.

La barrera rojiza que rodeaba la cabaña no fue disuelta por Tessaiga, Inuyasha se impacientó cuando no lograba entrar y cerciorarse de que Kagome estaba bien. Sabía que la había descuidado, que no había pensado en ella como debía. No quería perderla. Cielos, no quería. Cuando ante sus ojos la barrera escarlata comenzó a desintegrarse, se colocó en posición de defensa inmediatamente. El olor a sangre lo impactó y sus labios se entreabrieron al saber que era de Kagome.

Era demasiada sangre.

Un demonio con apariencia extraña comenzó a salir de la cabaña. Le costó primero enfocar su mirada en él. Luego vio como dos cuernos se asomaban por su cabeza, su piel tenía un tono blanco, estaba rodeado por un miasma intenso y sus garras estaban manchadas de sangre. Su traje negro con rojo, lleno de extrañas figuras le daba un toque tenebroso. Sus ojos estaban desprovistos de pupilas, eran vacíos y de un color tan claro que parecía blanco. El largo cabello negro de éste se esparcía a su alrededor.

Temerosa, Sango retrocedió. La energía maligna de ese demonio era repugnante y la misma de Naraku. Cuando apareció, no habían podido evitar que tomara a Kagome con él. Todo había sido tan extraño, primero Inuyasha fue a buscarla, luego ella aparecía de nuevo en la cabaña siendo arrastrada por este demonio al interior de la cabaña.

Fue tan rápido, tan irreal, en cuestión de segundos. Pero ahora todos temían por Kagome.

—Naraku estará feliz de enterarse que ya esa sacerdotisa no es una amenaza.

La voz grave y rasposa del demonio enfureció a Inuyasha y su pulsó se aceleró.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Sentía hervir su sangre en sus venas, su cabeza comenzó a palpitar de manera alarmante y sintió como su cuerpo entero se tensó. La figura del demonio comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras una extraña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. —Puedes entrar y ver, hanyō.

Su invitación lo paralizó. Por más que quiso arremeter contra él, sus pies no se despegaron del suelo. La suave risa del demonio desapareció cuando ya no quedó rastros de él. Antes de siquiera ser consciente… había corrido a la cabaña.

El olor a sangre era intenso, tan intenso que se sintió mareado. Luego el dolor y el horror se instalaron en él.

Escaneó rápidamente la cabaña y la vio en el suelo, estaba dándole la espalda y la prenda blanca que la cubría estaba teñida de rojo, al igual que la verde falda. No tenía sus zapatos puestos e incluso sus medias estaban salpicadas de sangre. La llamó, mencionó su nombre de manera baja, temblorosa y agonizante. La espada que firmemente sostenía en su mano se resbaló, como si esta pesara demasiado. Con pasos lentos se acercó a donde Kagome estaba y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Inclinarse a ella y siquiera tocarla fue lo más duro que tuvo que hacer en su vida.

Su mente no tenía un pensamiento coherente, sus manos temblaban y su respiración era pesada. Estaba muriendo lentamente sólo con verla en ese estado. Al girarla, sintió como la angustia, la ira, el temor y el dolor pasaron como un rayo por su cuerpo. Su suave y delineado rostro estaba golpeado, sus manos estaban llenas de cortaduras y lo peor era… que ella no respiraba.

—Ka-Kagome…—La llamó. Pero ella no le respondió. Suavemente, como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara, la tomó en brazos, ella no daba señales de estar viva, pero…—No puedes hacerme esto… abre tus ojos, Kagome. Le rogó que lo mirara, pero no lo hizo. En un desesperado intento por recibir una respuesta de ella, comenzó a mecerla, pero parecía más un movimiento demente, para tratar de controlarse a sí mismo. —Kagome… por favor… mírame. —Colocó una mano en su fría mejilla y apoyó su frente en la de ella. —Esto es mi culpa… no debí descuidarte de esta manera.

El movimiento suave continuaba, mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos de manera protectora, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ahora? Sin ella… no iba a poder.

Fuera de la cabaña, Sango aún no podía reaccionar. Escuchó a Miroku seguir batallando, tratando de alejar a los demonios que aun amenazaban la aldea. Había muchos todavía, pero ella quería saber que había ocurrido con Kagome. Giró su cabeza cuando escuchó al monje llamarla, él necesitaba su ayuda…

Alejar a los demonios era increíblemente agotador. Eran demasiados. Exhaustos, esperaban el momento indicado para acercarse a donde Inuyasha estaba, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse en esa dirección. En el momento en el que varios demonios aparecieron otra vez, una flecha se deshizo de todos ellos en un parpadeo. El poder espiritual que desprendía era impresionante. Pero esa flecha sólo podía ser de…

—Se-Señorita Kagome…

Miroku selló el agujero de su mano con su rosario, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Se suponía que ella estaba dentro de la cabaña, habían visto al demonio llevarla hacia el interior, e Inuyasha estaba… con ella.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Estaba desesperada, por alguna extraña razón, había llegado al bosque que estaba más allá del pozo, mucho más allá del río. Cuando fue consciente nuevamente de sí misma, una serie de extrañas imágenes se desplegaron frente a ella, presentando delante de ella a Inuyasha y ella en los pasados días: distanciados el uno del otro. Había un demonio que había estado manipulando su energía espiritual, luego de que sus poderes fueron sellados, Naraku aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacer lo que mejor sabía: quebrar relaciones.

Su objetivo había sido separar a Inuyasha de ella, que ambos rompieran la unión que habían mantenido hasta ahora. Y casi lo había logrado. El miasma que la rodeaba era provocado por una de las nuevas creaciones de Naraku, sólo vio sus ojos, unos ojos vacíos de color blanco, que trataban de adueñarse de su alma. En un momento de desesperación, pudo liberar algo de su energía espiritual, deshaciéndose de las imágenes y también del miasma, el cual se llevó consigo el malestar que había tenido esos días.

Cuando logró esquivar el control de ese demonio sobre ella, sintió como sus poderes regresaban a su cuerpo aunque sabía que no completamente, volvió a la aldea, pero donde habían estado compartiendo la fogata ya no quedaba nadie, pero algo sí estaba… el arco del monte Azusa. No dudó en cogerlo y utilizarlo cuando vio como muchos demonios amenazaban a sus amigos.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo es que tu-?

— ¡No hay tiempo, Sango! ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Está dentro de la cabaña. Ese demonio dijo que…—Observó de arriba a abajo a su amiga— Había acabado contigo.

La congoja en su pecho creció al escuchar esas palabras. Corrió hacia la cabaña y sin dudarlo entró. La imagen la paralizó por completo e inmediatamente las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos. Era imposible…

Inuyasha estaba… sosteniéndola, a ella.

Se veía a sí misma y le parecía irreal. La Kagome que él sostenía estaba toda cubierta de sangre, golpeada y era obvio que estaba muerta pero… esa no era ella. Buscó la mirada de Inuyasha pero él ni siquiera se había percatado de que había un tercero en la cabaña. Él estaba murmurando algo, pero no lograba escuchar y su corazón se quebró cuando escuchó un sollozo provenir de él. El medio demonio sólo había llorado la vez que Kikyō había muerto. Y como si todo estuviera claro como el agua, ella lo entendió. Naraku quería desquiciar a Inuyasha. Sabía que tenías las de perder y destruirlo desde el interior enloqueciéndolo era la manera de derrotarlo.

—Inuyasha…—Nada, él no la miraba. Cuando dio unos pasos adelante, el gruñido de él la dejó estática. El hanyō alzó sus ojos a ella, pero en vez de apreciar el cálido dorado, sus pupilas eran azules, rodeadas de un rojo intenso. Los colmillos amenazadores sobresalían de sus labios y le estaba rugiendo directamente a ella. Las mejillas estaban surcadas por las líneas moradas que aparecían cuando su sangre demoníaca tomaba control de él. —I-Inuyasha… soy yo… Kagome—Cuando dijo su nombre, él abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo que sostenía, gruñendo más altamente, como un animal herido. —Mírame, nada pasó. Estoy bien…

Trató de acercarse más pero, él se levantó con "ella" en brazos. Era un espectáculo irreal, Inuyasha estaba fuera de sí mismo y lo atribuía al hecho de creerla muerta. Se acercó nuevamente y él pareció detenerse. Sus rojos ojos se cerraron y lo vio aspirar el aire y vacilar.

El medio demonio parpadeó varias veces cuando el aroma de Kagome llegó a su nariz claramente. La vio entre sus brazos y sintió el desespero corroerlo nuevamente, para luego percibir un destello de luz en su nublada y destruida mente. —Kag-Kagome…—Su voz salía rasposa, forzada y, el corazón de la joven sacerdotisa se aceleró cuando lo escuchó llamarla.

—Aquí estoy…—Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de no mirarse a ella misma. Le causaba un gran impacto verse "muerta" en sus brazos, no imaginaba lo que él debía sentir en ese momento.

—Estás…

—Viva, mírame, aquí estoy.

El rojizo tono no abandonó sus ojos, pero sus pupilas habían dejado de ser azules para dejar entrever el dorado que tanto amaba. Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces y enfocó sus ojos en ella. En su rostro había una expresión de tristeza y soledad tan grande que las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la azabache.

Naraku… maldito engendro. Todo esto había sido provocado por él, para acabar con Inuyasha y con ella como lo había hecho con su relación con Kikyō en el pasado. Pero no… no sabía aún porque esta crueldad, pero ella estaba viva y no se separaría de él, no ahora que sabía que toda esa indiferencia que había sentido hacia Inuyasha era causada por el peor enemigo que ellos tenían.

El hanyō pensaba que era un espejismo, pero no. Ella estaba ahí, frente a él.

—Estás…—Bajó la mirada a sus brazos, el cuerpo que sostenía comenzó a desdibujarse, para cuando se dio cuenta, sus brazos estaban vacíos. —Kagome…

La joven se lanzó a los brazos del medio demonio, buscando refugio en ellos y queriendo transmitirle que ahí estaba, con él. Cuando lo sintió rodearla con sus brazos, su llanto se intensificó. A Inuyasha nunca le había gustado verla llorar, pero en ese momento, el olor salado que provenía de ella lo tranquilizó y lo alegró de sobremanera. La despegó un poco de sí mismo para verla y convencerse de que ella estaba ahí. Sin esperarlo mucho la besó, un beso cargado de alivio y de liberación de la angustia que lo había embargado; la sorpresa en Kagome se evaporó rápidamente y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo a ella. No podía creer que había pensado en dejarlo, en irse cuando la perla estuviera completa y destruida, no podría dejarlo sólo. El beso era suave, amoroso y lleno de agonía por quererse transmitir la presencia del otro.

Sentirla contra él, respirando en su misma frecuencia fue todo lo que necesitó para calmarse. No podía perderla, ahora sabía que su felicidad dependía de ella.

Se separó suavemente, sin dejar de abrazarla para seguir observándola. Poco a poco, sus ojos dejaban de ser rojizos, volviendo a la normalidad. — ¿Qué ocurrió? Ese demonio dijo que…—Calló cuando la imagen de ella cubierta de sangre lo invadió de nuevo. Él no era tan fuerte… no soportaría perderla.

—No estoy segura, lo que sé es que esto lo hizo Naraku. Él trató de manipularnos a ambos para que nos alejáramos. Mis poderes siguen sellados, pero con el arco puedo defenderme. Y… te tengo a ti.— Le dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa, llena de amor.

—No…—Aun tenía el mal sabor y el sentimiento de pérdida en su sistema— Te he descuidado tanto que…

La joven sacerdotisa lo hizo callar, con un suave sonido que salió de sus labios. —Tú siempre me has cuidado bien, tranquilo, no iré a ninguna parte. Estaban seguros que se enfrentarían de nuevo a ese demonio y a Naraku, pero estarían preparados, ahora estaban más unidos que antes, el plan de ese desgraciado había salido al revés. Kagome no concebía estar sin él, e Inuyasha no veía como opción continuar sólo.

Odiaba a morir las trampas y las ilusiones que Naraku creaba para destruirlos, pero esta vez se alegraba de que fuera una cruel pesadilla de la cual había podido despertar. La abrazó de nuevo, aspirando el aroma silvestre que la envolvía. Quería que ella se quedara siempre con él. A ella no le fallaría, iría siempre con Kagome de la mano hacia el mañana.

 **End.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Literalmente, me rompí la cabeza escribiendo esto, espero de verdad haya quedado lo decente suficiente como para agradarles. Manipulé un poco las escenas del Kanketsu-Hen a mi favor, por eso hay algunas alteraciones entre ellas. Si les gustó, no se queden sólo con leer o agregar a favoritos, un comentario hace crecer al escritor, sobre todo cuando está lleno de amors y también es el único sueldo que recibimos. Los amo con amor amoroso(?.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


End file.
